


5 Weeks

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a lying liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: How long did I lie to my driving instructor that I failed my test because I loved him and I wanted to keep seeing him?





	5 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0qq4QDFtoN/?igshid=c55h80yssefv) that [wahyuppa](https://twitter.com/wahyuppa) linked to me on twitter. I just can't help it. Larry Dean is the best. 
> 
> Enjoy this short one! Unbetaed as well.

Stiles was sure he was going to Hell anyway—due to all the time he created trouble, involved Scott with him and stressed his dad because of it—so why not added more lies? It couldn’t hurt. This one lie was harmless after all. 

Probably. 

So, yeah. Stiles had  _ faked _ that he failed his driving test for five weeks now. 

Well, he got a legitimate reason on why he did that. Blame it all on his driving instructor; Derek Hale. 

Derek was the reason Stiles had a revelation about his sexuality when he was fourteen. Derek was older than him, on his last year of high school when Stiles was just a freshman, tall, dark, broody, handsome, and  _ way _ out of Stiles’ league. They never talked, Stiles never had the courage to do that—he was sure Derek would threw him to the pool if he dared to talk to him—so Stiles was only able to watch him from afar.

And with each observation, his crush somehow turned into something more serious than that. 

After Derek graduated, instead of moving away from Beacon Hills to go to college or something, he became a driving instructor instead. Stiles heard the reason was because he still couldn’t decide on whether he wanted to go to college or not, but Stiles couldn’t complain. 

Because somehow, he was lucky enough to have Derek Hale being assigned as his driving instructor and even though the test was practically easy since his father was  _ the Sheriff _ —Stiles probably had memorized all traffic rules and police codes since he was five—he just wanted to be with Derek  _ longer _ , you know. 

Because there was no way he would get another chance to be with Derek like this. 

On the first day, Derek was still his closed off and gruff self everybody knew. Stiles was pretty sure Derek was  _ this close _ from flinging him outside the car window because Stiles annoyed him to no end, but after the third week Stiles, there was some changes on Derek. 

Stiles had seen Derek smiled softly at him one time. And even seeing him laughed. And Derek had sassied him back. And Stiles just  _ needed more _ . 

Stiles actually passed the test the first time, but he still came back to Derek in the next week and lied to the man’s face, told him that he failed so he had to take another lesson for another week, and Stiles almost felt guilty when the last two weeks, Derek started to give him a pitiful look. 

“Stiles,” Derek greeted as Stiles entered the car. Stiles brushed off his guilt, beamed at Derek and put on his seatbelt. 

“Okay, here I am, apparently failed again even though my dad is the Sheriff, so, I guess we can just start like the usual?” 

“About that,” Derek said, and something in his tone made Stiles froze and took a careful glance at Derek. The guy didn’t even wear his seatbelt, and Stiles couldn’t spot his clipboard anywhere. “I’ve seen your test result,” Derek said again, meeting Stiles’ glance. “Apparently you’ve passed since five weeks ago?”

Stiles gulped.  _ Fuck _ . He didn’t expect Derek to find out  _ this  _ soon. 

“Uh,” was the only could come out from Stiles’ mouth. Derek raised an eyebrow at him, and it was enough to make Stiles blushed furiously. 

“I’m sorry!” he blurted out. “It’s just—It’s just that I’ve been crushing on you for  _ so long _ but I would never have a chance because you are  _ you _ —this—this is the only chance I would ever get to be this close to you—” Stiles cut off his rambling and sighed deeply. Well, he was screwed. He was caught lying, and he also had admitted that he had a  _ crush _ on Derek Hale. Why didn’t the ground start to open up and swallow him whole to avoid this long-life embarrassment?

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” Stiles said again. “I’ve passed the test anyway so, I’m, um, I’m just gonna go. Bye, Derek.” Stiles fumbled with his seatbelt, wanted to get out of this enclosed space as fast as he could when he felt Derek’s hand on his arm, stopping his movement. 

“Why don’t you just ask me out?”

Stiles snorted at Derek. “And what? Got flat out rejected? No, Sir, thank you, Sir. This is already embarrassing enough.” 

“Just ask me out,” Derek said again, not asking this time.

Stiles paused on his fumbling, looked at Derek’s hand that was still on his arm and then at Derek. He blinked, twice. “Are you saying that you want me to ask you out?”

Derek nodded, and his expression was clearly amused. But  _ fond _ .  _ Oh God. _

“Do you wanna go out with me?” Stiles quickly asked, didn’t want Derek to change his mind abruptly, and then Derek smiled at him, wide and charming. 

“Yes,” he answered, before he leaned down to press a kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)


End file.
